heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Heroscape wiki (Main Page)
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Umairnadeem 20:02, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Hi, I'm Umair and i'll be the graphic designer for the front page. I have made the logo. If you need changes, just contact me. ---- I just added soemmore information about editing. I added a bit of notes on grammar, too. NightElfArcher 17:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher I would just like to comment on the statement of "the only job we have left is to do the marvel set". This is incorrect, the link on the main page shows that there are in fact many pages left to be done, mainly planet and species pages, along with the recently added Marvelscape character pages. I no longer have the time I did in early June when I added most of the character pages and made sweeping format edits to nearly all pages. Soon, I will start laying out the format for the species pages, but I will need help with the actual content. - Flashbolt101 06:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) uhh.. Ok guys I think I'm out of the GFX business, because I got a new CPU and now my Graphics Editor isn't available in my country or anywhere, so I will NOT be doing GFX. Sorry. New look? Apparently, wikia has a "new look" we can switch to. I'm not 100% sure as to how, but if anyone else figures out how or thinks changing the general appearance of the site, post here! (be sure to include your username and whether you approve or disapprove) Krysto2002 Fixed Alright, fixed most, if not all, of the vandalism to our site. I must say, I am utterly shocked that there is someone out there who is so blatantly juvenile to do such a thing, but what can you do? That user's IP adress has been blocked for the next 3 days. He'll either have to make an account or wait 'til then to act again, at which point I'll find a more permanent solution. If you spot vandalism, feel free to PM me on Heroscapers.com, I have the same username. To all our devoted editors, thanks for the hard work, but it is not over yet! ??? Would someone tell me why the Aquilla's Alliance Expansion Set is so freaking expensive? That set has 3 people I really need (Zetacron, Zelrig, and Wo-Sa-Ga) but the set costs over $200!!! Why does it cost so much? General Bismark 18:46, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Because the sets is very rare, Hasbro only made a few before Wizards of the Coast shut Truescape down =( The Matrix Prime (talk) 00:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) No custom figure articles, please. Hi all. I'd like to ask you to refrain from posting your custom units as wiki pages. This wiki is for official Heroscape. Customs should be kept to Heroscapers.com or a similar site. I'd also like to ask the admin to delete these pages: http://heroscape.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_god_of_Peace, http://heroscape.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_god_of_War, and any other pages that are for custom figures. Dwfemperor (talk) 13:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) *Update: Both pages have been deleted. The Matrix Prime (talk) 19:52, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Greetings. I was wondering how many admins there are for this wiki. I only ever see one admin making edits, and it seems like he's the only one running the wiki right now. If you need more admins, I'm available, as I'm an avid Heroscaper. (Dwfemperor (talk) 07:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) D&D/Marvel controversy So. I've seen A LOT of differentiation between D&D 'Scape and OG 'Scape. We need to clear this up now. Imo, they should all be treated as one. Some cards in what is referred to ad "D&D 'Scape" such as Estivara were clearly designd with previous HS units (Fyorlag Spiders) in mind. A lot of the edits I've made as of late were to clear up D&D hate. Removing the terms Truescape and true Heroscape, and replacing them with Original Heroscape, and replacing the phrase "Which most consider to be a separate sub-game" to "Which many consider to be a separate sub-game." It's getting to the point where we should almost split this wiki into a Heroscape wiki, a Marvelscape wiki, and a D&Dscape wiki. As is, this is the Heroscape Wiki and should remain as such. If we don't link articles all across the wiki, and provide relevant information that may impact how one plays their games, how are we a useful wiki? It's to the point where I'm about ready to quit and just be done. Or just continually add links to the Heroscapers unit strategy review on every page just because they treat all 'Scape as 'Scape. And don't give me the "Most of the community thinks D&D is separate" BS. Read the Heroscapers fourms. Yeah. They generally treat all as equals. We need to resolve this. Discuss: -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 06:09, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :My two cents. Since when is categorizing and organizing something considered to be "against" it? This is a wiki, it should be organized into groups. That's how a professional articles are done in the real world and I don't see why people think this wiki doesn't deserve that. In referencing Estivara, I (well most people) don't think she was clearly designed with the Fyorlag Spiders in mind. She's Utgar and the spiders are Aquilla. They're enemies. Estivara was clearly designed with D&D spiders in mind that were never produced. Its one of the reason why so many 'scapers where unhappy with D&D Heroscape in the 1st place - they left off so much undone and have something of an incomplete feel to them. Also I don't see any evidence that information isn't linked across the wiki. You don't have to list EVERY figure in the game on EVERY page so that the EVERY bit of info is link to EVERY article. Everything appears to be link to relevant data which is in turned linked to more relevant data, exactly the way a wiki should be. And really you shouldn't spotlight 1 website like that as a source for "all 'scapers everywhere", ESPECIALLY considering how many 'scapers left the Heroscape Community when WOTC took over and even more left after the game was cancelled. Its a small sample size. 20:36, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :My problem was the discrimination between Hasbro HS, WotC HS, and Marvel HS. Like, having a separated D&D sub-section on all synergy areas, the phrase "True Heroscape", changing links in the strategy sections, even when the strategy works best with the unit linked as opposed to the one it's changed to, or entirely removing the portion of the strategy section entirely. My problem is this: Is it one game or three? If one, remove headers like "Marvelscape" If three, let's do the work to make a Heroscape wiki, a D&Dscape wiki and a Marvelscape wiki. If we're going to continue to separate the three entirely on the same wiki, why not just go all the way to separate wikis? I'd be perfectly willing to edit three wikis if it cleared all of this up. Just link the other wikis on the main page and be done with it. I've continuously noticed people changing links in articles to figures only in whatever category some people put it in. Seeing as there is already so little connectivity between the three, and people are working to make it harder, why not just split entirely? A while ago, I painstakingly removed the "D&Dscape" term from the wiki, and someone just went and undid my edits. I'm leaving the wiki aside from this talk page until this is cleared up. I put easily an hour or two going through every unit page to make sure that term wasn't there, and someone just went and undid that. If that's all that comes from my time, it's not worth staying here. So aside from this talk page, bye for now. :-Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 01:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Let's have a talk about categories. So I noticed someone has been changing all categories on WotC articles to for instance "D&D Utgar" as opposed to just Utgar. I'm willing to leave the D&D categories in existence, however to be complete and cohesive, they must link to the former articles. I'm going to be going through and adding to the categories. Not detracting, just adding. If you have a problem with this, please talk to me. EDIT I found the Valkyrie pages segragated as well. I shall be desegregating them, along with any other pages I may come across. -Romanlegion101. Have fun 'Scaping. (talk) 19:48, August 25, 2016 (UTC) : I feel like those categories aren't necessary at all. I started removing the pages from them but it looks like I got slowed down again these past three days. I'm just frustrated at this debate and it really needs to stop. Units in the Wizards of the Coast franchise were brought into the Heroscape game as official units. That's that. Opinion can go make their own site elsewhere cause this fight is making me sick. : Anselm Durante (talk) 20:27, August 26, 2016 (UTC)